renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laviticus
Laviticus's Affiliations August 27th 1456: Joined Guild of Scottish Blacksmiths. December 22nd 1456: Founded Clan Leslie as Clan Chieftain. January 6th 1457: Voted into Wigtown Town Council (Seyc 1st term) January 10th 1457: Became a member of the Halls of Higher Learning February 24th 1457: Baptised into the The Celtic Aristotelian Church as a Faithful Ran for Galloway County Council twice on the party "PROGRESS" ABOUT LAVITICUS: Started on March 11th 1456 (2008) Born Galloway, Wigtown in Scotland. http://www.renaissancekingdoms.com/FichePersonnage.php?login=laviticus]Laviticus's Profile Proud owner of the Bald Mans Forge (Blacksmith shop) Owns 2 fields. Is currently the founding Chief of Clan Leslie SKILLS: Master's in Latin: 17% Master's in ancient Greek: 0% Master's in modern languages: 24% Basics of History : 100 % Study of government institutions : 100 % Principles of Law : 100 % Communication techniques : 100 % Tax collection mechanisms : 59 % Trading : 28 % A seventh thing. Maybe the seventh sky. Or better: the seventh son of the seventh son : 0 % Elements of anatomy : 20 % Basics of Medicine : 0 % Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % Basic tactics : 41 % Basic strategy : 39 % Advanced strategy : 9 % Laviticus's Story Sir David Laviticus de Lesley, 1st Earl or Rothes Sir David de (Lesley) Leslie orgioned in the scottish lands of Aberdeenshire, lands given to his ancenstors who had named it Lesselyn, in the Garioch district of Aberdeenshire who gained control when King Malcolm III granted them estates in the area. Later when he turned 17, he traveled to distant lands on crusade. There he picked up the name Laviticus which he still uses to this day. Sir David started out in the Scottish military upon his return to Scotland. He participated in many battles, suffering few injuries. He returned home a decorated war hero to help his father, Sir Andrew de Lesley in control of his estates in Garioch. While Duncan Lesley and his son Romue Lesley were down south leading an army into England. A rival clan, the Innes clan, attacked from the northwest. With little military power left in the Scottish lands of Lesslyn the Leslies were pushed out. Sir Andrew fled for his life and feared his sons death, David de Lesley. His son David while he had fallen on the battlefield had not been killed. David de Lesley made his way south to Galloway in search of his fellow clansmen and hopeing to find his father Sir Andrew. On the journey south to Galloway he became ill in Glasgow which set him back by 2 weeks. At the same time his fathers wound he had recived in combat during the raid of the Innes became infected and led to his dead. Finally when David became well enough again to travel he was able to make his way to Wigtown in Galloway where he found his cousin Romue who he thought had died in England. He learned that he had evaded death and managed to go back up into Scotland while also learning of his fathers death. While in Wigtown, he ment up with Angel Lesley, who upon the death of her parents many years earlier had been adopted by Leonard Lesley after the deaths of her parents by earlier attacks on one of the Leslie sephs boarering villages. Sir David had been only a day behind the attackers, this had been only weeks before he had went on crusade. He remembered seeing Twistedangel there that day, and years later when he had helped her load up her mule wagon when she was leaving Garioch. In Wigtown he had ran into her in the markets. She offered a meal to Romue and Sir David. At her house at the dinner table, David told her about what had happened that day, and how he had recognized her in the markets. More soon... category: people